fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe Alvarez
|kanji = ゾーイ アルバレス|romaji = Zooi Arubaresu|alias = Kaleena Holway (ケーリーナ ホルウェー Keeriina Horuwee)|color = #FFFACD|text = #4B0082|name = Zoe Alvarez|race = Human|gender = Female|birthdate = 5th January|birthplace = Kingdom of Venezia|blood type = O+|education = Self-Taught|status = Alive|age = 16|hair color = Dark Purple|eye color = Yellowish-Purple|vision = 18/20|skin tone = Slightly Tanned|height = 5'3|medical concerns and ailments = |guild mark color = Navy Blue|guild mark location = Right Thigh|tattoos/unusual features = Musical Note Tattoo|affiliation = Silver Meteor|previous affiliation = The Tulip|occupation = Mage|previous occupation = Waitress|previous partners = Suki Greenberg|team = Team Genesis|previous team = Tulip Squad (Unofficial)|base of operations = Silver Meteor Building|sexuality = Heterosexual|marital status = Single|allies = Silver Meteor mages|enemies = Her family|relatives = Unknown|magic = Paper Magic (Paper Blizzard, Paper-Make) Requip|weaponry and armor = Lanister (Sword)|image gallery = Yes}}Kaleena Holway (ケーリーナ ホルウェー Keeriina Horuwee) was a civillian of the City of Corlette, where she lived with her family in a small motel room. Her family would often abuse her, hitting her, yelling at her and sometimes even leaving her without food for days. In order to defend herself, Kaleena would often sneak out and learn magic from a local mage. However, her family found out and forced her to stop. Deciding she had enough, Kaleena ran away from her home. Tired, starving and broke, she was found by Suki Greenberg, a young girl who gave her food, comfort and a place to live. Eventually, when she was old enough, Kaleena became a waitress at The Tulip, a cafe owned by Suki's parents. She decided she longer wanted anything to do her old life and threw away everything that served as a reminder of her family, including her name. And from that day onwards, Kaleena came to be known as Zoe Alvarez (ゾーイ アルバレス Zooi Arubaresu) One day, Zoe met Alexis Aldridge and Sebekah Stark while they were on a job. She connected with them instantly and decided to help them with their mission. The two girls were amazed at Zoe's skills considering her civilian status, and invited her to join their guild. At first, Zoe refused, not wanting to leave everything she worked so hard to build. However, after the sudden death of her boyfriend, Zoe suffered from extreme heartbreak and decided she needed a fresh start and soon enough, she became the newest member of the Silver Meteor guild. Currently, she is a part of Team Genesis, and alongside her newly found friends, has many adventures to discover. Appearance The first thought that would come to one's head when meeting Zoe would be purple. Her features are very aesthetically pleasing, and people often stop to simply stare, not because of her beauty, but because she's, in the simplest of words, color-coordinated. This is doesn't necessarily mean she isn't pretty, in fact, Zoe is quite literally stunning. So much so that she instantly draws people to her, only to repel them once she opens her mouth. She doesn't mind the attention she receives, and in fact, enjoys it greatly. It gives her a boost of confidence and a reason to maintain her delicate features. And delicate they are. With pencil-thin eyebrows, a small, dainty nose and skin fairer than even Sebekah's, it no wonder that people underestimate the young girl. In fact, Zoe's only sharp feature is her jawline. Prominently shaped all the way down to her pointed chin, Zoe's jawline sticks out from her otherwise soft features, although whether it's negative or positive depends entirely on the person themselves. Personality If you were to describe Zoe in any one word, it would be strong-hearted. Her childhood was nowhere near easy; she endured alot of pain - both mental and physical at a very young age. It took alot of courage to not end her life, and even more to run away from the only place she knew as home. She's never let her emotions show, even when all she's wanted to do is just break down and cry. She's selfless in that sense; Zoe doesn't want to burden others with her pain, even the people she doesn't know. She's been broken and beaten down so many times that it's impossible for her to be the way that she is, yet somehow, she continues laughing and smiling as if nothing bad has ever happened to her. You'll never notice it at first, her strength and courage, but as you continue spending time with Zoe, you'll start to realize how she's never cried or even complained about her emotions. And that's when you'll truly realize how selfless she really is. This is not to say that Zoe's doesn't complain. Zoe complains, she complains alot, just not about her feelings. If she doesn't like someone, she'll make sure that everybody knows just how much she doesn't like them, if she's hungry, she'll be damned if all her friends don't know about it. she is very vocal about what's on her mind, so much so that she is often dubbed as annoying. Surprisingly however, Zoe is very kind. Obviously she'll reserve her manners for those she doesn't consider "complete bitches", but overall, she is never willing to say anything that may hurt others feelings. She'll joke around and fling a few unflattering words, but as far as actual insults go, she is nowhere near as mean as Alexis. She's been hurt so much that she just simply can't do the same to the people she really cares about. Note that Zoe has a very small circle of friends that she truly cares about. These are the people that she truly loves, and for those people, she'll do anything. TBA Relationships History Equipment Weapons Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship: Novice Hand to Hand Combatant: Physical Capabilities Incredible Strength: It may seem strange and rather unbelievable to most who hear, but Zoe can overpower almost everybody in her guild. She possesses large reserves of strength capable of breaking through solid walls and denting steel. She's not the strongest in her guild, that title is reserved for somebody else, but her passive ability to crush a rock with her bare hands is not to be taken lightly. Zoe has shown to be capable of numerous impressive feats including lifting a giant boulder above her head with minimal effort and literally breaking Sebekah's arm after punching it. Perhaps Zoe's most notable feat is her ability to stand toe-to-toe with Alexis in arm wrestles. This may not seem like a particularly important or amazing achievement, but it should be noted that Alexis once knocked somebody out cold for an entire day after punching him. With all her capabilities noted, it can be concluded that Zoe's strength proves to be useful in many situations, helping her swordsmanship, combat and even her day-to-day activities and generally making her life a whole lot easier. Magical Abilities Requip '(換装魔法 ''Rekippu lit. Express Equipmentary Magic): Requip also known as '''Ex-equip, is a Caster Magic and a type of Spatial Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armor and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. It is also to be noted that Requip users can mix-match any and all equipment or weapons they store in this pocket dimension. Trivia * Zoe's appearance is based off of Tohka Yatogami from Date a Live. * She has never had a birthday without some sort of event ruining the celebration. Zoe often refers to her misfortune as the "birthday curse". * Zoe and Alexis are evenly matched in terms of strength; when armwrestling, neither of their hands budge and they usually end up giving up after a few minutes. * Initially, Zoe only learnt Requip because she was too lazy to have to move to get things. * Her stats are: Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Character Category:Requip User Category:Sword User